My Hero Romance: Chapter Seven
{| Chapter Seven Her eyes widened when she heard his voice, a cruel alluring voice that could lure anyone to their deaths. She was going to be his next victim, she felt it deep within her bones that this was the final game. "You didn't do as I asked of you, daughter." He narrowed his eyes, circling her like a lion does it's prey. "Do you know what happens when you disobey, Katsuko? It's a shame I have to do this, but people are replaceable. I don't really need you to do this. I can get another daughter, one much more compliant than you." "Fa...Father please. You don't mean that." She wanted nothing more to repair this broken relationship with her father, she wanted it more than anything. "Daddy please don't hurt them! They're just kids! Hurt me instead, please!" "I plan on that, Katsuko, but I will force these children to watch as I slaughter you. You will take your last breath with their horrified eyes looking at you. You will die leaving a mark on them. You will traumatize them." He smiled a twisted smile. "And after that, we will kill each and every one of this kids, forcing each of them to watch their demise come closer and closer. How does that sound for punishment?" "Hurting children is a new low, even for you!" She stumbled backwards before getting into a defensive position. "I suppose I'll have to kill you then. To rid the world of your abusive and murderous nature." "That's not very heroic of you, Katsuko. Heroes don't kill." He cooed, teasing her as they both circled around one another. "UA would be disappointed in you. All Might would be very disappointed in you." She hissed, trying to ignore the painful thought that All Might would be disappointed in her. She had tried so hard to get here. To be a disappoint me to a hero she worked with every day? What a shame. "It seems I hit a mark, didn't I?" He chimed, but was quickly met with a fist to the face. A satisfying crunch made Katsuko smirk in victory. "Don't you ever tell me what someone else thinks of me, got it?" She collided a fist against his gut before stepping back to prepare for his attack which she knew he had been waiting for the appropriate moment to. An arm reached out to grab her and she tried to dodge, only to be punched in the gut by an orb. The orb sent her flying backwards, tumbling down against the cobblestone ground. She skidded to a halt as soon as she could, which wasn't fast enough as another orb came crashing down on her, crushing her body into the ground. Again and Again, Akihisa did this to his own flesh and blood. Katsuko couldn't fight against a man who knew every trick she had up her sleeve. After all, someone had to teach her. With a simple turn of her head, she would see that not only was Shouta in trouble, Midoriya, Mineta, and Tsu were in trouble. She couldn't help Shouta, the creature on him was just too big to stop herself, but she could try to save the children. Crawling out from beneath the orb which had been left vulnerable for a brief moment, she made a bee line for Midoriya, but was knocked backwards into a portal, falling between both portals for what seemed like an eternity until something pierced the skin of her foot, keeping her grounded. She let out a tearful scream before looking down to find her sword in her foot. "Never let your guard down, Katsuko. I taught you that." He scoffed, pulling the sword from her foot before stabbing it in the other one. "I suppose you can't help being a disappointment. You get that from your mother." Katsuko felt sick to her stomach. This pain was something he had never inflicted on her before, even during her training. She couldn't fight back, she was so frozen with fear. The only thing that snapped her back into reality was Midoriya screaming. She took a risk with pulling the sword out as roughly as she did, but her need to protect overtook her need for self-care. She needed to prove that she could protect these kids, she needed to prove her willingness to let herself die for the sake of the next generation. All Might would understand. Protecting these kids was their main priority. They could afford the potential loss of a teacher, but not a student. The big monstrous thing aimed for attacked Midoriya, but Katsuko was quicker and despite the pain in her feet, she took the hit, allowing it to nearly tear the muscles in every part of her body. For the sake of the children, she reminded herself as she went on overexerting herself. Katsuko used her prying hands to keep the creature away from Midoriya and the others before using Ghosts of the Past to fight Akihisa. It was a losing battle when he used his orbs to get rid of them all. Katsuko knew from the beginning that without the help of Thirteen, Shouta, or even All Might, she was doomed and so were these innocent children. She couldn't stand to let this short lives end. If anything, it should be her to pay the price for not telling someone the truth. The real truth. She stood up strong against her father, running towards him as she swung her sword, smirking when she heard the clash of the metal against his armor. It felt even better when she swung again and heard the sharp intake of breath when he was slashed. She tried again, but an orb appeared and then another at her side causing her to slash at her own body. She crumpled to the ground in pain, gripping her side tightly as she tried again with the sword. Again, the sword clashed with her flesh, tearing the precious skin of shoulder and upper back. She could only humor Akihisa until All Might arrived. She tried again and again, each time inflicting more pain on herself than anything else, but as long as it kept the attention on her and not the children, she was alright with that. Everything began to get a little dizzy after awhile, but again, she was fueled by the lives of her comrades and the lives of the students to fight back, so she did. This time, she took a much bigger risk and rather than actually aiming for his upper body where the orb was, she swung upwards before spinning to collide the sword with the side of his kneecap, an area that was least protected. Then she heard it. The doors slammed open and there, in all his glory, was All Might. His smile was gone in an instant when he saw the state of all of the students and teachers alike. As he made his way down the stairs and too the plaza, he had taken notice of Katsuko's dangerous multitasking of protecting and fighting. It was a dangerous game that was clearly taking it's toll on her, but for now, all he could do was fight Nomu and keep them safe. "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"